Love In Numbers - Ch1 In the Eyes of Lost Souls - Ep1 The Homeless
by jjbenzix7
Summary: Ch 1: In the Eyes of Lost Souls Ep 1: The Homeless - Detective Carter had forgotten the bearded man from the subway, and the inept little twits he beat up that night, but John Reese had not forgotten her. She devotes most of her free time helping the homeless. Reese devotes his time saving lives. He discovers the depth of her kindness and the growing admiration he harbors for her.
1. The Homeless

**Synopsis:**

The Detective and the 'bearded man' meet again, but this time, under different circumstances._ Her son is the love of her life. Her work is her passion._ _Her kindness lures him closer to her. Jessica was the love of his life. His work stole his passion. His persistence reels her in. _The moment their eyes met that night in the Precinct, fate began to write the first chapter of their lives, and what is yet to come.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based off characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 1: In the Eyes of Lost Souls **

**Episode 1: The Homeless**

_Detective Carter had forgotten the bearded man from the subway, and the inept little twits he beat up that night, but John Reese had not forgotten her. She devotes most of her free time helping the homeless. John Reese devotes his time saving innocent lives, and have not forgotten the kindness she showed him that night at the Precinct. He discovers the depth of her kindness and the growing admiration he harbors for her. _

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 1: In the Eyes of Lost Souls**

**_Episode 1: The Homeless_**

Detective Carter finished writing and filing crime reports for the day. The stranger officers booked on charges of battery, after he beat up a few punk ass rich kids on the subway, gave her the creeps.

He had cold, uncaring, haunting eyes that seemed to look right through her. She could certainly go without seeing those eyes again. The Detective could not help but feel his pain. She had seen his kind come in to the Precinct many times before.

She also noticed how the bastard avoided giving her his name when she asked. Usually people like that had a past they were trying to forget, or run from.

_What, or who, was he running from, and why? _

_Was he a fugitive? _

_Was he a murderer? _

She pondered many questions in her mind, seeking answers that only he could provide. Detective Carter knew that he needed help, but he was too prideful to ask for it.

His fighting skills were incredible. The way he handled the kids on the subway that night was nothing more than skilled military fighting. One thing she was sure of,_ they were damn lucky to be alive. He could have easily eliminated any of them, and ER would have been bagging bodies instead. _

She saw many of her fellow soldiers and comrades come back from Afghanistan and Iraq, with major mental problems. Many ended up homeless, because they could no longer adjust to life in the real world. The military was their life.

As the weeks past, Detective Carter had all but forgotten about the bedraggled man with piercing blue eyes. She could only hope that he was doing better in his life.

It was Friday evening, almost eight o'clock. Carter was glad that her son, Taylor, had asked to stay with his grandmother in Bridgeport Connecticut for the weekend. She had a few errands to run before going home for the night. She filed the last report, locked her desk drawer, and left the Precinct.

Since returning from Afghanistan, she vowed to do something to help the homeless. Carter had become a staunch advocate for their cause, and had been instrumental in getting some Senators to pass a few bills to help find homes and renovate old buildings to house them.

In the meantime, the Detective was doing whatever she could to make sure they did not go to sleep hungry, and without some of the, necessities they need to make it through the night. She obtained free food from soup kitchens and restaurants, and free clothes and other necessities from good will and consignment shops, to distribute to the homeless people in the city.

The Detective devoted many weekends to this project, often transporting many to shelters, when rooms were available. She had become a regular fixture among the homeless, and they loved and respected her efforts greatly.

Hugs from her were free, and the lines were long. Any would tell you that she was their _guardian angel with a badge_.

After leaving the Precinct that night, John Reese was hired by Harold Finch, a billionaire computer genius, and creator of a machine capable of predicting acts of terror and violence.

Finch hired Reese because of his Special Ops skills, and the fact that he was a highly trained spy, assassin and sniper. He equipped him with everything he needed, including a nice, well furnished, apartment loft, and access to any of the many cars he housed in a huge secured garage a few miles from the Library.

Reese often thought of Detective Carter, and the kindness she had shown the night he was arrested on battery charges. Occasionally, he would catch a glimpse of her from afar as she took down criminals, but never getting close enough for her to see him.

Early one morning he found himself in the same quaint little coffee shop she frequented so often, He saw her, but luckily, she did not see him. He had to admit, _she was definitely easy on the eyes_.

After chasing numbers for Finch all day and most of the night, he would go to his loft, alone, and reflect on what his life would have been like with his beloved Jessica. The choice he made, when the twin towers came down, decided their fate. He spent a wonderful, passionate weekend with the love of his life, in Hawaii.

When the terrorists attacked U.S. soil, the promise he made to her to leave military life behind, ended that day. Reese decided that his country needed him more, and asked her to wait for him.

Years later, when he returned home, despite the fact that he asked her to wait for him, Jessica had moved on. As much as he wanted to, he did not blame her for the mess he had made of their promised life together.

Reese was never the same after that. He shut down his heart and found comfort in the cold, dark world of espionage, spy games, and being the best damn, trained assassin he could be.

In his line of work, he met beautiful, exotic women. Women like Kara Stanton, Samantha Shaw, and Zoe Morgan, who threw themselves at him, but they were not like Jessica. She grounded him in a world of beauty and happiness, filled with bright, sunny days.

Stanton and Shaw, he imagined, were two of a kind. They continue to live in a world of coldness and darkness, killing at will, no questions asked, and no place in their heart for love. Although, a part of that way of life once, the world he left behind with Jessica, remains in his heart.

Reese often questioned how one brief encounter with someone could have such a lasting affect. He could not stop thinking about her, especially late at night when he was alone. Detective Carter had certain aspects about her that reminded him of Jessica, and he found that to be very comforting.

Her big, round, beautiful eyes were filled with compassion and care. The way she looked at him that night, asking if he needed help. He could see that she was genuinely concerned for his well-being, genuinely concerned for the well-being of others. She was indeed, different, someone he could not forget.

Her smile made **him** feel safe. Reese could not explain it, but her smile was both, comforting and alluring, at the same time, with a welcome mat to her heart.

His subdued coldness did not deter her kindness not one bit. He liked that. He liked it a lot. That night, he was cognizant of the fact that she permitted him to see what few had seen in her, a sultry, respectful sassiness, to which she had full control, allowing only a pique of excitement.

Late one evening, he parked across the street from the Precinct, and waited for the Detective to leave, so he could follow her. He really wanted to see her again, and show her that, with the help of a stranger, he was putting his life back together.

Reese followed her as she went from one store to the next, and then to a local soup kitchen. He watched as delivery boys carried pots and trays of food to her car, just as store clerks had done earlier, with clothes and other items. He wondered what she was up to, and why. He watched as she drove and parked beneath a bridge, where the homeless staked out refuge.

What he discovered next, was more than he ever expected. The Detective spent her spare time providing care to the homeless. It was indeed a wonder to behold, watching her tirelessly put forth the effort to give and care for others in need.

He knew then, he had pegged her right. The Detective changed his view of people not caring anymore about each other. From that point on, he followed her, snapping photos and watching as she provided care to the homeless.

She was indeed a woman after his own heart. Despite the coldness within him, there were still women like Jessica out there, and Reese truly believed that he had just been lucky enough to find one.

**Episode 2 Analysis: Sick and Tired**

**_In the midst of providing care to the homeless, Detective Carter becomes ill, and is taken to the hospital by John Reese, of all people. His admiration for her and the work she is doing for the homeless, outweighs the need for him to keep a low profile. They become better acquainted and friendly with each other, with an undeniable chemistry brewing beneath the surface._**


	2. Sick and Tired

**Synopsis:**

In the midst of providing care to the homeless, Detective Carter becomes ill, and taken to the hospital by John Reese, of all people. His admiration for her, and the work she is doing for the homeless, outweighs the need for him to keep a low profile. They become better acquainted and friendly with each other, with an undeniable chemistry brewing beneath the surface.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based off characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**In the Eyes of Lost Souls**

** Sick and Tired**

The last weekend of September, arrived quickly. Taylor was spending the weekend with his grandmother again, which was a big help to her.

Carter had completed all, except one, of her stops. She was feeling tired and weak after putting in many hours at the Precinct, and even more, providing care to the homeless. Coughs and constant sneezing indicated to her that she was coming down with something.

_"God_, she thought to herself, _don't let it be the flu. I don't do flu well."_

Reese parked in his usual camouflaged location, as close as he could get, and watched her. He could tell that something was wrong. She was leaning against the brick wall of the bridge, and blotting her face with napkins.

The few homeless people there did not seem to notice. Everything happened in slow motion. He watched as she slowly fell to the ground. By the time he reached her, the men and women had surrounded her shouting for help. He could hear people yelling for others to move back so that she could get air.

Reese appeared to come from out of nowhere, as he mowed through the crowd of people and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead and it was extremely hot. He gently patted her cheeks and called her by the only name he knew at the time.

_"Detective Carter, can you hear me? Detective…Detective Carter, can you hear me?" _

His voice trembled with fear, an emotion he had not felt in a long time, when she did not respond. His heart felt as if it was pounding through his chest. Frightened, he did what he needed to do.

Reese scooped Detective Carter up into his arms, and placed her into the back seat of her SUV. He could see flashes of blurred lights as he raced through the city. Nothing or no one mattered to him, no one but her.

Once they arrived, he waited for no one, did not ask for help. Reese removed Carter from the back seat, and her limp body buckled in his arms as he whisked through the hospital doors, right up to the front desk. With panic in his eyes and voice, he breathlessly pleaded to the front desk clerk.

_"Please, help her, please…help her, do something! Please."_

His emotions were coming into play, and his legs began to weaken. The temperature of her body was getting hotter as she let out a painful moan. The desk clerk shouted over the intercom for assistance.

Reese watched helplessly, as doctors and nurses surrounded her and placed her on a gurney. They were yelling stats of her vital signs out to each other as they rolled her down a hall toward the back. He watched through the two small windows of the door until he could no longer see her.

The nurse questioned him extensively, writing down as much information as she could get from him. After she finished, Reese paced back and forth, running up to her desk every five to ten minutes, asking if the Detective was going to be all right.

He wanted to see her, see that she was fine. The nurse assured him that she was in good hands, and he would be able to see her soon. She advised him to calm down and relax. He tried, but there was going to be no relaxing until he could see her.

Almost thirty minutes passed before the nurse told him he could go up to see Detective Carter, in Room 305. He jumped up and raced through the doors, down the hallway, and repeatedly tapped the elevator button impatiently waiting for the doors to slide open.

He took the elevator up to the third floor, and searched frantically for her room. _"305…305…305…"_ he repeated over, and over again in his head. When he reached the room he paused, took a deep breath, and entered.

As he approached her bed she looked so peaceful lying there. Reese could see remnants of exhaustion on her face where sweat beads had formed. Carter was moaning and moving her head around slowly, mumbling incoherently.

Reese heart ached looking at this angel of mercy, who cared for so many, lying there with no one at her bedside. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down in front of her, watching the life water slowly drip into the tube, attached to a needle, inserted into her vein.

He got up, went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cold water. He leaned over her body and gently dabbed away the sweat trickling down her cheeks. When his hand touched her face, he could feel the same heat he had felt earlier when he was holding her. Reese hoped in time it would be normal again, but for now, he would do all he could to make her feel comfortable.

Detective Carter seemed to respond to the cold towel against her skin. She thirstily licked her lips. He could see that they were dry and parched from the fever. He placed the cold washcloth against her lips, and she reacted, trying to suck the water from the cloth.

Reese looked over on the table at the container of ice. He wrapped a few pieces into a clean, dry washcloth, walked back over to her, and placed it up to her lips. The coolness of the ice seemed to calm her. She slowly raised the arm with the inserted tube, as it trembled with weakness, and placed her hand on his. Carter never opened her eyes, as her thirst craved for more of the icy cold droplets of water.

He remained by her bedside throughout the night, as nurses periodically checked the status of her temperature and vital signs. Each nurse assured him that she was improving, considering the fact that she was suffering from a case of severe dehydration, and a mild case of the flu.

A few of the nurses thought that he was her husband, while others were bold enough to ask for his number, or give him theirs, telling him he could call them any time, day or night. As far as he was concerned they could all go to hell.

Reese stood in front of the hospital window of her room and stared out into the darkness. It was almost nine o'clock. His mind began to reflect on images of her from the first time he saw her, the many times he watched her take down criminals, and the warm smile she often displayed affectionately to others.

A few minutes later the doctor entered the room. Although they did not usually make calls this late at night, her modus operandi warranted extra attention, urgency was particularly necessary.

He checked her temperature and vital signs, and was very pleased with the results. Reese glanced over his shoulder to see if she had awoken from movements of the doctor's hands, and the cold stethoscope on her body, but she remained sound asleep.

The doctor walked over to where Reese was standing and extended his hand. _"Hi, I'm Dr. David Monahan. You must be Mr. Carter."_ he said.

_"Yeah, I'm John, John Carter, nice to meet you."_ Reese responded as he shook the doctor's hand, thinking, _I can live with that_.

Dr. Monahan thumbed through papers attached to a clipboard, and looked back up at Reese with a polite smile on his face.

_"I don't know if the nurses told you, Mr. Carter, but your wife is suffering from a severe case of dehydration, and a mild case of that nasty flu bug that's going around. Being a Detective, I suppose she barely has time to take care for herself properly, but I suggest she take some time off, and take care of her body, until she gets better."_

_"Now"_ he said thumbing through the papers again, "I_f her temperature and vital signs are normal by tomorrow morning, you will be able to take her home. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. If she feels like eating, I suggest hot soup or clear broth. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask me, Mr. Carter?" _

Reese nodded 'no' as they exchanged handshakes. _"I'll make sure she takes care of herself from now on doctor, you can be sure of that."_ He watched as the doctor left the room.

He sat in the chair next to her bed watching her sleep, and wondering what he would say to her when she opened her eyes. The last time the Detective saw him, he was dressed like a bum, with a scruffy beard and had a major 'chip on his shoulder'.

She left a welcoming impression on him, but on the other hand, he was pretty damn sure, she hoped she would never have to cross paths with him again.

With every passing hour, he could feel himself getting sleepy, occasionally nodding and quickly awakening from any loud noise he heard. The dimly lit room was an eerie shade of midnight blue from the rays of a small fluorescent light above her bed. The beeping sound of the machine echoed from the cold, stoned walls.

Reese had just laid his head down next to her arm, when he felt a warm hand touch his. He slowly raised his head from where he was resting it next to her hand. Detective Carter was sitting up, with a pillow propped behind her back. Her eyes were laser focused on the stranger in the room. He stood, pausing in mid air, his face a few inches away from hers.

_"Detective…how are you feeling?"_ he asked somewhat nervously.

She stared at him for a few minutes not saying anything. He was thinking that maybe, just maybe, she did recognize him, but he was afraid of what she might say. Carter slowly raised her hand and pointed her finger at him.

_"Your eyes, it's your…your eyes. You're, him…but, I thought…God, you're alive." _

She cracked a smile with her lips pressed together. She gently touched his cheek, her fingers tracing the smile on his face. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed tight.

_"Detective, you're going to be fine. The doctor stopped by earlier and said that everything looks good." _

_"I thought that… I thought that I would never see you…again", _she said as she struggled to speak. _"I always hoped that…you would be all right."_ He watched as her eyes roamed his face and body, seemingly trying to place a sense of familiarity.

_"Look at you…you look…wonderful."_ The look in her eyes told him that she was pleased at how well he seemed to be doing in his life.

They talked and became better acquainted. She introduced herself to him as Detective Jocelyn Carter, _Joss_, for short. He introduced himself to her as John Reese.

She could now put a name to the face of the homeless man she met a few months ago. He noticed that, even on her sick bed, she was worried about the homeless. He assured her that they were going to be fine.

When he told her that he would be driving her home tomorrow, if the doctor releases her, she tried to decline his generous offer, but he would not hear of it.

_"Besides, _he said to her,_ it was the doctor's order for me to take my wife home."_ Reese smiled at her as she reacted surprisingly to what he said.

_"I'm sure you corrected the doctor…right?"_ She shook her head yes, while he shook his head no.

The doctor entered the room smiling and whistling an annoying tune. Reese was standing near her bed hoping the doctor would say she was fine and could leave today.

_"So, Detective…how are we feeling today?"_ he asked as he placed the cold stethoscope on her chest and told her to take a few deep breaths for him.

Although, a little embarrassed about what he saw, under the circumstances, Reese could see that Carter's nipples harden from the coldness of the metal object invading her body. He could not say that it excited him, but he sure as hell envied Dr. Monahan for being able to touch her body in that way.

He excused himself and walked over to the window, pretending not to notice the doctor stealing touches as he traveled up and down her body, using medical terms to hold her attention. When he was done, he gave Reese permission to take his wife home. Carter looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and politely informed the doctor that she was not his wife.

**Next Chapter Analysis: Doctor's Orders**

**_The chemistry between Carter and Reese emerges more in this chapter. After Reese drives her home, he wants to make sure that she follows the doctor's orders, but he is really pissing her off more than helping. Later, he realizes the attraction and desire he has for her, and acts upon his feelings, maybe a little too soon._**


	3. Doctor's Orders

**Synopsis:**

In this **Chapter: Doctor's Orders** - Reese drives Carter home from the hospital. He wants to make sure that she follows the doctor's orders, but, unknowingly, he is really pissing her off, more than helping. The care he shows during their brief togetherness, only heightens the chemistry and desire between them.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based off characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**In the Eyes of Lost Souls**

** Doctor's Orders**

Later, after driving her home, Reese made sure Carter was following the doctor's orders. He prepared a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice for her to drink, as Carter watched nervously from the living room couch.

She was still dressed in the pajamas and robe she had worn from the hospital. She was not use to seeing anyone in her kitchen, other than her son and mother, when she visited.

_"What are you doing?" _she asked curiously.

_"Following the doctor's order Carter. The doctor said for you to drink plenty of juice, and get plenty of rest. Now, where are your drinking glasses?"_ he asked as he opened and closed cabinets, slamming each door shut.

Each slam resulted in Carter flinching as she clenched her teeth. _"Oh hell…this guy is two doors shy of a lunatic bin"_, she said to herself. She knew she had to say something, or else, there would be no cabinet doors left to shut.

_"Listen, John, you really don't have to do this. I mean, if you need to go…please, by all means."_ She said, hoping he got the message.

Reese continued to search for a glass, finally finding the lucky cabinet. With the pitcher and empty glass in his hand, he walked over to the couch, filled the glass with juice, and handed it to her.

She hesitated and looked up at him. When he raised his eyebrow something told her that he was not going to take _no_ for an answer. Once the glass was empty, she stood, and almost fell back onto the couch. Reese grabbed her around the waist.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _

_"I need to take a shower, no big deal I just lost my balance, that's all."_

She regained her balance and stood up straight. Carter was determined not to show her weakness in front of him.

_"That's what I'm here for Carter, what do you need? I'll get it for you." _

_"I want to take a shower, or is that on your list of 'do's and don'ts?" _

Reese kept his arm planted firmly around her waist as he assisted her to the bathroom, not allowing her to do anything.

Carter leaned against the wall and watched as he placed a fresh towel from the linen closet onto the towel rack hanging next to the walk-in shower. He started the water, and Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he walked over to her and told her he would be standing right outside the door, if she need him.

For forty-five minutes, Carter stood beneath the steamy, hot water, and let it rinse away the last two days of agony she had endured. She allowed every droplet, to travel down, around, and over every inch of her body, including her head and hair. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body and her wet hair.

Carter wiped the steam from the mirror over the sink. She stared at herself with mixed emotions of the image staring back at her. She could see dark circles beneath her eyes. Her lips maintained a few dark, dry spots from the wrath of the fever.

She reached up and opened the door to the medicine cabinet. _As a rule of thumb, a woman should always keep beauty supplies nearby for emergency purposes_, words to live by as told by the Carter women in her family.

Carter removed a tube of her favorite, warm mauve colored lipstick, black eye shadow and eyeliner. She skillfully applied the products to her face, and in an instant, went from drab to fresh.

She removed the towel from her head and fingered her long, wet hair. Layers of soft, loose curls glistened from the dampness. Carter knew exactly how to tease it with her hands. A trick one of her aunts taught her during her teen years, when she had no choice but to wear it naturally curly.

She lifted the curls repeatedly, letting them fall loosely down around her face, across her shoulders, and down the center of her back. Years of practice was staring back at her. There was no way she was going to spend almost thirty minutes, blow drying and brushing the curls from her hair, as she had often done many times during her high school years.

Her mother always loved her curly hair. It was a signature trademark of the Carter women. Everyone from her grandmother, aunts, and mother, all had naturally, curly hair, and now, she had been either blessed, or cursed, with the same.

Blessed, because she did not have to go out and buy the chemicals to get the curly look. Blessed, because she could go from curly to straight whenever she wanted to. Cursed, because it would take almost and hour to blow dry and brush the curls straight, something she loathed doing.

Later in her life, she had grown tired of natural curls. As she got older, she found other ways to style her hair that did not consume too much of her time.

Of course, she had taken her share of _"that's what's wrong with us today"_ beef, from many of her friends and family for going from naturally curly, to salon beauty straight. As far as she was concerned, her beautician was a godsend, and deserved every penny of the ten dollars she often left as a tip.

Carter took one last glance in the mirror and was pleased with the results. She secured the towel around her body and tapped on the door, waiting for the warden to come to her aide. She knew that if she walked out on her own, he would make a big to do about nothing, so she dared not give him the satisfaction.

Reese opened the door to seductive fragrances of lavender and jasmine. His eyes fell upon the loosely curled hair flowing across her shoulders and down the sides of her face, masking one of her eyes.

He could hear the loud thumping of his heart beating, as he watched droplets of water roll down her bare shoulders and neck, forming wet spots just at the top of her tightly covered breasts. His body felt paralyzed as his eyes made their way down to her soft, lightly glazed lips. He fought the urge to stare at her, and quickly looked away.

Reese placed his arm around her waist and could feel her body tighten from the touch of his grip. The cool dampness of her hair against his arm felt so damn good, as he thought, _the only thing shielding her naked body from him, was a wet towel_. The man-beast inside him wanted to rip it off, and ravish every inch of her body.

Reese knew he had to hurry and get her to the bedroom so that he could control the urges ripping away at his mind, devouring his thoughts with lust and sexual greed. _This was just too damn much for him to handle, _he thought as he turned and trotted from her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He entered the kitchen and nervously searched for something stronger than juice to drink. He spotted a half-empty bottle of white Chardonnay in the refrigerator. _That would just have to do_, he thought as he poured himself a glass, turned it up, and guzzled it down quickly.

He could finally breathe again, but not yet. He poured another glass, drinking it just as quickly, before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, as vivid images of the Detective consumed his thoughts.

Carter slipped into her favorite NYU sweatshirt, and a pair of denim leggings. Anything was better than the hospital attire she was forced to wear.

She brushed her curly hair up into a ponytail and let it dangle loosely down the center of her back. She slipped into a comfortable pair of black loafers, just in case she could talk the warden keeping watch over her, into taking her to pick up her vehicle. When she exited the bedroom, he raised his head slightly.

_"Wow, you clean up quite nicely"._ He said as he walked past her, went into the kitchen and removed a glass of orange juice he prepared earlier for her to drink.

_"So do you",_ she quipped.

_"Low blow Detective…low blow. Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?"_ Reese asked when he realized she had her handbag over her shoulder and was walking toward the door.

Carter stopped dead in her tracks.

_"Come on now, you don't really think that I need you to babysit me, do you? I feel fine. The shower did wonders for me. I overworked and got a little dehydrated, that's all. I have a few errands to run, so if you don't mind, I need for you to drop me off so that I can get my vehicle." _

Just as she reached for the doorknob, Reese ran in front of her and stood firmly with his arms spread out across the door.

_"Oh, no you don't",_ he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to the couch. "_Doctor's orders are for you to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids, and I intend to see that you do."_

He wedged her between him and the couch, with just enough room to turn and sit.

_"You can't be serious",_ she said, her eyes fixated on his.

_"Yep…As a heart attack"._

Carter turned her back to him with both fist clenched. She growled and sat down hard onto the couch, with her arms folded over her chest. Reese picked up the glass of juice and handed it to her.

_"You drink it."_ She said angrily and looked away with her arms still folded.

He was doing everything he could, not to laugh at her silly behavior.

_"Am I going to have to force this juice into you?" _

_"I wouldn't try it, if I was you." _

_"Alright, have it your way then."_

Reese placed the glass down on the table, walked over to the front door and stood there with his arms folded.

_"You can drink it or not, but you will not be leaving this apartment today. I promise you that."_

She stared at him angrily and looked away. They were now at a standoff, and she intended to win. Carter was determined not to drink the juice.

_"I can stand here all day, Detective, it's not going to bother me one bit."_

He looked up toward the ceiling and began to hum a weird tune that was irritating the hell out of her, and he knew it.

_"Stop that!"_ she bellowed.

_"I'll stop on one condition…drink the juice."_ He said, nodding at the glass, his arms still folded.

Carter picked up the glass of juice and started drinking. She did not stop until it was empty. She slammed the glass back down onto the table.

_"This is stupid! Two grown ass people fighting over a glass of juice, are you satisfied now?"_

He walked toward her clapping and smiling. _"That wasn't so bad now…"_

Before Reese could finish, Carter threw a pillow at him and he quickly caught it in mid air. She got up from the couch and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, with Reese in tow.

_"You're acting like a spoiled brat, you know that?_ L_ook, I've got to go out for a few hours, Detective. I expect you to follow the doctor's orders, and to make sure you do, I'll be taking your apartment keys with me, understood? I'll be back as soon as I can to check on you. Oh, and Detective...don't go anywhere."_

Reese waited to hear a smart response from her. He knew it was coming.

_"Go to hell, John Reese!"_ she yelled from the bedroom.

He smiled, grabbed the keys, and left the apartment. He had already paired her cell phone to his so that he could call and check on her, while he was out. Reese was only thinking of her well-being, and after watching her care for others, this was the least he could do, whether she appreciated his being there or not, it was the right thing to do.

When Carter thought that he was gone, she eased the bedroom door open, and quietly called out his name. _"John…John…are you still here?"_ There was no response.

She giggled girlishly and ran to the front door, opened the desk drawer of the table sitting next to the door, and searched for the spare keys to her apartment and truck.

If she could find the spares, she could call Detective Fusco to come pick her up. At least that was her plan, but the spare keys were not where she left them. Carter ran into the kitchen and searched through several cabinet drawers and found no keys.

_ "Dammit!"_ she shouted as she stomped over to the couch and plopped down.

_"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"_ she shouted, over, and over again, pounding her fist on the arm of the couch.

_"That shady bastard took my keys!"_

**Next Chapter Analysis: Let Me In**

_**Reese acts upon his desires for Detective Carter, without thinking. Her tepid response leaves him with more questions than answers. He cannot understand why she will not act upon her feelings. He knows that her desire for him, is just as strong as his desire for her, but she will not let him in.**_


	4. Let Me In

**Synopsis:**

Reese acts on his evergrowing desire for Detective Carter, without thinking. Her tepid response leaves him with more questions than answers. He cannot understand why she will not act on her feelings. He knows that her desire for him, is just as strong as his desire for her. She has not been shy in showing him how she feels, but she will not let him in.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based on characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 1: In the Eyes of Lost Souls **

**Episode 4: Let Me In**

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 1: In the Eyes of Lost Souls**

**Episode 4: Let Me In**

For the next six hours, she wandered restlessly around her apartment. It seemed every hour he was calling to make sure she was still there. Carter watched a few TV shows that she liked, heated a cup of hot tea and sipped on that, until she was tired of the taste.

She removed the hair tie and shook her head, allowing her hair to flow loosely. It felt so good. The tightness of the ponytail had given her a headache, and John Reese only amplified the intensity of the pain.

As the hours slowly ticked by, she went from room to room, stopping every now and then to peek out of a window for any sign of her truck and Reese. She was tired of answering her phone when he called, so she put it on vibrate, just in case Taylor called.

By eight o'clock, she was tuckered out. Carter grabbed pillows from the sofa and love seat, threw them onto the floor, spread a blanket over the pillows and plopped down. She picked up the remote and scanned for something good to watch.

If there was any happiness to decipher from this boring ass day, it was discovering that one of her favorite classic movies would be starting in about twenty minutes. The last time she watched **Pillow Talk**, was about three years ago.

She was a diehard **_Doris Day_** fan, and adored **_Rock Hudson_**. She used to have a crush on him. She was of the mindset that, t_he fact that he was gay did not deter the fact that he was fine as hell. _

Carter felt like a damn prisoner in her own apartment, especially with newly, deputized warden, John Reese in charge. She went into the kitchen and popped a bag of popcorn, grabbed a bottle of water, and waited for the movie to start, while cursing Reese out in her mind.

_"Who the hell does he think he is any way? Hell, I didn't invite him over. I didn't tell him he had to drive me home from the hospital. That's all right, I got his damn number. He got to come back, and when he does, I got a few choice words for him." _

Detective Carter went on and on and on, in her mind, telling Reese off. The movie started and she was excited, even though she had probably seen **Pillow Talk** at least ten times, if not more, but she never grew tired of watching it.

Meanwhile, Reese was covering a lot of ground while he was out. He drove Finch to pick up the car he was driving the night Carter fainted, and checked on the homeless for her. He could see just how much they loved and respected her. They were happy to hear that she was doing fine, and at home resting.

He could definitely relate to the homeless and their plight, he had been one for years, before being rescued by Harold Finch, and he truly admired her compassion and devotion to help them.

Reese also managed to take care of the next number the Machine dispersed. A bank robbery involving a female bank teller name, Joann Evans, and her shady boyfriend, Arlen Beckman, a Riker's prisoner. Beckman had escaped from prison and enlisted Joann to help rob the bank where she worked.

Reese walked into the bank just as Beckman was about to rob it. He pointed the gun at Reese and told him to get down on the floor. He quietly kneeled, but not before scanning the room to see if there were other robbers helping Beckman. When he saw that it was only him and his girlfriend, Reese sprang into action.

The takedown happened so quickly, bank patrons and workers barely had time to scramble out of the line of fire. They heard two gunshots fired, and when the smoke cleared, Beckman was lying on the floor screaming in pain, after being shot in his right knee.

His girlfriend Joann, who tried to play the victim, was knocked in the head by another bank teller, who realized that she was in on the robbery. By the time Detective Fusco and other cops arrived, Reese was gone, leaving behind two injured robbers for them to scoop up.

He arrived back at Detective Carter's apartment a few minutes after midnight. When he walked into the living room, he saw her asleep on the floor. Surrounding her was an empty water bottle, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn, and the remote control, lying loosely in her hand.

He stood quietly, smiling down at her. She was irresistibly cute lying on her stomach, with her face almost buried into the pillows, and her hair completely covering her face. Reese picked up the surrounding items and sat them onto the kitchen table. He walked quietly back to where she was lying, and slowly eased the remote from her hand.

He mulled over the idea of staying the night, or leaving as he sat down on the couch. It felt so comfortable being there, and he was tired as hell.

Carter slowly lifted her head as she pushed herself up, with one leg raised and the other stretched out. She propped her arm up on her knee, and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. When she finally focused her eyes around the room, she saw Reese sitting on the couch staring at her. She screamed and grabbed her chest.

_"Dammit, John, why didn't you say something? You scared the hell out of me!"_ She yelled as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

Reese laughed at the notion that she seemed to have a fetish for throwing pillows.

_"You're getting good with these pillows, Carter. Maybe you should try out for the Big Leagues". _

He got up, reached his hand out to her and pulled her up from the floor. As she stepped onto the pillows, she stumbled backward. He reached out to catch her, causing both of them to tumble to the floor, with her body falling diagonally across his, as he landed on his back.

Carter looked around at him, her face half-masked by locks of curls. _"What the hell did you do that for?"_ she asked as she pushed herself up onto her knees, hovering over him, her curly hair shrouding the lining of her face.

_"I thought you were going to fall, so I tried to grab you before you hit the floor"._

_"Look around you, John, there's enough pillows down here to satisfy a harem. How could I possibly fall and hurt myself?" _

Still on her knees in front of him, Carter extended her hand to pull him up. They were face-to-face, so close they could feel the hot steam seeping from each other's breath. The moment seemed awkward, but right, as their eyes locked in daring gazes. Reese leaned in to kiss her and she allowed him to.

His kiss demanded her to surrender to him. He teased her with seductive pecks, from her cheeks down to her neck, as locks of curls swept across his face. He craved more, placing his hands firmly on her cheeks and pulling her face into his, denying her the right to pull away.

She trembled helplessly, as he pressed his body into hers, grabbing her hair and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, as she gasped for air.

Their eyes locked again in a gaze of heated passion. He wanted more than a few stolen pecks. He wanted to taste her, make her tongue seduce his. He kissed her hard and long, as if he was trying to suck the air from her lungs.

He could feel her body surrender, collapsing in his arms. His fingers were buried in the soft curls of her hair, as he pressed his erection against her body. He controlled the grip he had on her, not allowing her to escape from the passion burning beneath their skin.

She could feel his erection hardening in his pants, throbbing rapidly for release. Her moans were begging him to take her, love her, make her his, as she gripped his back and clawed at his flesh.

The soft, fluffy pillows beneath them became their harborage to explore hidden desires. She could feel his hand beneath her shirt, traveling toward her breasts. Her nipples hardened to his touch as he whispered in her ear, _"let me in"_.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him and quickly got up from the floor, wrapping her arms around her body, repeating the word _'no'_ over and over, as she shook her head, backing away from him.

Reese dropped his head breathing hard with insufferable desire. He wanted to grab her and shake her. The anger inside of him was visible. He was angry with her, very angry, and was not use to women brushing him off, but she did, and it irked the hell out of him.

It was a prickly reminder of why he'd kept his heart guarded for so long. He did not have time for women who simply wanted to play with his emotions and affection, and she had done just that.

Carter tried to say something to ease the tension in the room. She struggled for the right words to say, knowing her words would probably fall on deaf ears.

_"I'm going to be fine. Thank you…for everything. I think I can handle things from here. Maybe, you should go."_ She said with her head bowed, not wanting to look at him.

Reese got up from the floor and brushed himself off. He walked over to the couch and put his coat on. She could feel the coldness of his stare, as he stood silently behind her. She would not turn and look at him.

A minute passed before he walked away, but it felt like hours. Reese said nothing as he slammed the door behind him. Carter jumped and her body trembled from the loud sound of the door slamming.

She walked over and leaned her back and head against the door, with her eyes closed, as she nibbled on her bottom lip. On the other side of the door, he did the same, but his eyes were teary, harboring a little anger, and filled with passion and desire. He wanted her desperately, and she had denied him the pleasure of her love.

Something almost happened between them that night, but for whatever reason, she stopped it before it did. Reese did not bother to call a cab or Finch. He walked for miles, his mind blank, until he reached his loft.

Once inside, he released his caged emotions on a punching bag hanging in a spare room. He could still smell the scent of lavender and jasmine on his clothes. He unbuttoned the blue shirt, revealing his taut, chiseled chest, as sweat slowly drizzled down his body.

The anger was still there. He paced in circles, grabbing the back of his head with both hands. Reese walked up to the bag and began punching it repeatedly, hard and fast, until his knuckles were raw and bleeding. Every punch was a stroke inside of her.

The more he thought of how good her body felt against his, the harder he punched. With every punch, his muscles flexed and tightened beneath the unbuttoned shirt. He was completely drenched in sweat.

After a few more punches, disregarding the blood on his hands, he fell to the floor, on his back, from total exhaustion. His eyes became hypnotically fixated on the large, white ceiling fan, slowly rotating, as the flow of cool wind swept across his body.

Reese allowed his mind to visually drift to thoughts of her sitting on top of him, taking every inch of his erection into her, as he cupped her soft, round breasts in each hand. He could feel her juices flowing around his penis, saturating every inch of him. He closed his eyes as he imagined what it would feel like to ejaculate inside of her as she reached the highest peak of orgasm, both exploding in total ecstasy.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling fan once more, trying to recapture control of his senses.

**Chapter 2 Analysis: Vigilante Investments**

**_Detective Carter and Detective Fusco are introduce to what Reese and Finch do, and why. Harold Finch decides that the Detectives are the perfect eyes and ears inside the police department for them, and what they do. He tells Reese, who is already smitten with Carter, that it is time to try to recruit the two Detectives to join them in helping to save the lives of innocent people. Carter soon discovers that the "man in the suit" is really John Reese. Now, she has to try to help him when the FBI and CIA Agents starts gunning for him. Their friendship and trust becomes stronger, as well as their desire and passion for each other._**


End file.
